


you can come anytime you want

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bruises, F/M, abusive relationship between malia and an oc, and injuries, domestic abuse, warnings for: talk of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac doesn't like Malia's new boyfriend from the get go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can come anytime you want

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'open' square on my teen wolf bingo card. It's a very loose interpretation of the prompt, and it is only because of the song references that it really works. This is bad, I apologise. Lyrics from "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5.
> 
> Edit for this fic [here on tumblr](http://strawberryargent.tumblr.com/post/138689235765/teen-wolf-bingo-open-ao3-warnings-for-an).

Isaac doesn't like Malia's new boyfriend from the get go.

Yeah, maybe he's jealous and yeah, maybe it could be all in his head, but it's not and he knows it isn't. He knows the moment she walks into the lunch hall and the guy, Blake or something similar, wraps a slightly too possesive arm around her waist in a slightly too tight grip, before tugging her into a violent kiss, glaring at anyone who dares look at her and glaring at her whenever she "messes up".

The day after she fails her algebra test, Malia shows up with bruises decorating her neck and a limping leg that should be healing, and the smell of wolfsbane attacks his nostrils. The day after she has a fight with some upperclassmen, she doesn't show up at all.

It's obvious. 

And Isaac despises him for it.

-

He punches him.

Isaac shouldn't, it only makes things worse, but God, he can't help himself. Watching his fist slam into the asshole's face is possibly the best thing hes ever done, and watching him crumble to the floor is even better.

Malia's crying, tears rolling down her face and holding her almost crushed arm protectively against her chest, and it makes Isaac nearly choke on his emotions, as he watches beautiful, fierce, strong Malia break.

Before he even knows what's happening, his arms are around her shoulders and hes gently pulling her away, to safety, to home.

Isaac's t-shirt is soaked with tears and Malia is buried in his chest and all he wants to do is hold this girl and never let her go.

"Malia," he starts. Then he stps, not sure if the words will do anything to help.

"Malia, if you need me, my door's always open, okay?"

"Thanks," she whispers, and Isaac can only run a hand through her hair.

She goes back to him the next day.

-

After the incident, Isaac doesn't see her.

He can only hope to catch her eyes in the hallway, as she's dragged along by a monster. The only information he can grab is from Scott and Kira, and it's only fragmentary, seeing as Malia's been hidden away from the world.

He never lets go of his offer, however.

Isaac would always allow her in.

-

There's a knock at the door.

Isaac gets up, grumbling, and there she is. Malia, in all of her glory.

Her hair is tangled and there's a bruise blooming over her cheek, but there is a burning look in her eyes, a look he hasn't seen from her in a while.

"I take it the offer is still open?" 

He smiles, soft.

"Of course."

-

Malia's on one of his chairs, his coat over her shoulders as he plops a hot chocolate down in front her, spiced with cinnamon, just as she likes it.

He plops down on the floor, his facade of calm almost breaking, his face twisting with emotion. "He's been arrested?"

"Yeah," Malia breathes out, attempting to keep calm. "Parrish told me he's their top priority. I'm.... I'm safe."

The silence that passes between them isn't terrible, just slightly awkward and full of tension.

"Isaac, thank you."

The words are sudden, suprising him.

"For what?" He wonders.

"For noticing," she takes a gulp of her drink. "For trying."

"Just, thank you."

-

The street is empty, except for a few passing by cars.

Malia hands back his jacket, a slight smile on her face with looks morel ike a grimace. He tries, attempts to put it back into her hands, but she stops him. "It's fine. My dad's coming to get me."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

It's then when one car pulls around the corner, and Malia starts to leave, her feet trudging in front of her.

But she pauses.

"Malia?"

She turns, and then, she surges, pressing her lips against his desperately.

When she pulls away, she grins, before running to the car waiting for her.

"I can come anytime I want?" Malia questions, and Isaac can't help but smile back.

"Anytime."


End file.
